ACW Anime Revolution 2014
Card ACW Impulse Championship Trunks © vs. Gohan ACW Excel Championship Zuko © vs. Haru Glory Grudge Match Kakashi Hatake vs. Miroku the Monk Fatal 4-Way for the ACW Television Championship Mugen © vs. Sagat vs. Gaara vs. Edward Elric Excel Royale Rumble Winner's Spot at Animania III Aang © vs. Hiei Six Man Tag Match Anime 4 Kids vs. The Straw Hat Crew & ???; If Straw Hat Crew win, they get a shot at Impulse Tag Titles @ Animania 3. If Anime 4 Kids wins, Straw Hat Crew is gone from ACW for good. ACW Excel Tag Team Championship The Little Fighters © vs. The Street Fighters ACW Cruiserweight Championship Joe Higashi © vs. Ness Plus the long-awaited return of Naruto Uzumaki!!! Preshow Donkey Kong vs. Rock Lee AnimeRevolution2K14ReturnofNaruto.jpg AnimeRevolution2K14ACWCruiserweightChampionship.jpg AnimeRevolution2K14ACWExcelTagTeamChampionship.jpg AnimeRevolution2K14Anime4KidsvStrawHatCrew.jpg AnimeRevolution2K14AangvHiei.jpg AnimeRevolution2K14ACWTelevisionChampionship.jpg AnimeRevolution2K14KakashivMiroku.jpg AnimeRevolution2K14ACWExcelChampionship.jpg AnimeRevolution2K14ACWImpulseChampionship.jpg Results *4. Straw Hat Crew's partner was revealed as Usopp. During the match, Anime 4 Kids was about to win the match as Ash hit Luffy with a steel chair via Gary throwing the chair to Ash from the outside. After the match, Straw Hat Crew celebrated on the entrance stage. *5. The match ended in no contest when Sasuke Uchiha attacked Miroku from behind and gave him the CKO. Then Sasuke gave Kakashi the CKO as well. *6. As Haru was going for the pinfall on Zuko, the lights and a gong was heard as the gong was signaling that Akuma is near. Something was heard during the blackout and when the lights went back on, Haru was down and out. *8. Before the match, Gohan attack Trunks from behind with a steel chair then DDT's him onto the chair as Trunks was making his entrance. During the match, Impulse General Manager Goku and Vegeta went into blows in Goku's office until both Saiyans broken up by security. Later into the match, Broly tried to interfere but stopped by Ryu. In the final moments of the match, Gohan knocked down the ref and went outside as he get another steel chair to end the match. But Naruto came from the crowd and took the chair from Gohan and hit him with the chair then Naruto gives the Shonen Jump to Gohan onto the chair. Naruto throw Gohan back in the ring and Trunks picks Gohan up and gives him the T Driver for the second time in the match and gets the pinfall. After the match, Trunks celebrated in the ring as Naruto celebrated with the crowd as Gohan was down and out as the show concluded. Miscellaneous *Naruto Uzumaki made his return after six years of absence. He talked about his return to his home aka Anime Championship Wrestling, the night that he betrayed by Gohan, his promise of becoming Impulse Champion once again, and more importantly, making a promise to kick Gohan's ass for Gohan's evil deeds in ACW. Then Gohan came out and told Naruto that he used him to get what he wants. Naruto and Gohan then got into a heated war of words until Gohan went backstage to get ready for his Impulse title match later in the event. Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:2014